1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an LED light assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to an LED light assembly that is used for illumination and may be installed quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lights have been widely used in our daily life. They allow us to read at night and provide indoor lighting.
Most of the lamps in the prior art use incandescent bulbs, mercury lights, sodium lights, fluorescent lights, etc. However, they only have a single way of illumination.
The LED light assembly of the present invention can provide illumination in a converging manner or a diverging manner. In addition, because LED is used, the brightness is enhanced.
Therefore, improvements are needed for the lamps in the prior art.
To eliminate the disadvantage in the prior art, the inventor has put a lot of effort into the subject and has successfully come up with the LED light assembly of the present invention.